Lowell Tracey
Lowell Tracey is the fourth zombie Liv has knowledge of besides herself, Blaine DeBeers and Marcy Khan. He is a musician under the Max Rager record label and is originally from London. He came to Seattle to be with a girl, but things did not work out for them eventually. He first appears in Flight of the Living Dead as a member of the Max Rager skydiving crew and a possible suspect in the death of Holly White. After catching Liv snooping through Carson McComb's things during Holly's memorial, he finally gets some alone time with Liv. He outs Liv as a zombie and admits that he himself is one. He goes on to explain how adrenaline rush sent him into full-on zombie mode right before jumping out of the plane which is why he insisted that Holly jump before him and also why he did not immediately meet up with the rest of the skydiving group upon landing safely on the ground. Lowell had expressed interest in Liv from the moment they first met and has pursued her romantically. In Virtual Reality Bites, they set up their first date, but due to Simon Cutler's agoraphobic brain which Liv had ingested, she is unable to leave her apartment. She leaves a message on Lowell's voicemail explaining her predicament so Lowell instead comes over with anti-anxiety meds to the rescue. They spend a date night in and get to know more about each other leading to Lowell making a moveto kiss Liv. Liv however, rebuffs him just as a lead on the Cutler case jumps out at her. Thoroughly embarrassed, Lowell was eager enough to get out of Liv's hair to let her get back to work. After solving her case and deciding that she did not want to let life pass her by, Liv waits for Lowell outside a recording studio and apologizes for the way she brushed him off the night before. She tells him that she feels like she's a little closer to getting over Major, (hinting that it was all because of Lowell) and they share their first kiss. Powers and Abilities *'Memory Absorption:' When he consumes a new brain he absorbs memories of the deceased. They appear as visions. * Pseudo-Immortality: Being trapped in a paradox between life and death, Lowell does not belong to both and thereby unfettered with the limitations of either (i.e. fatality). *'Trait and Skill Absorption:' When he consumes the brain of a person he temporarily absorbs some of their traits and skills. *'"Zombie Mode": '''When in danger or in the midst of a violent confrontation, Lowell's zombie characteristics fully surface, causing his eyes to turn into those of a zombie and allowing him to perform incredible feats. *'Enhanced Strength/Agility': When in "full blown zombie mode", Lowell's physical strength and speed are enhanced. Temporarily Inherited Traits and Skills Weaknesses *'Hunger for Brains:' Since he is a zombie, he must feed on brains at least once a month to keep his humanity and survive, otherwise he becomes "dumber" and more like a proper zombie. *'Adrenaline:''' A zombies abilities are triggered by adrenaline. Making it hard to control and hard to hide. Appearances *Flight of the Living Dead *Virtual Reality Bites *Maternity Liv Trivia Gallery Category:IZombie CW Characters